


Obvious

by sarcasticism



Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: In Persona 4 the Animation, things get pretty gay during the group date cafe. So I wrote what Atlas was too scared to include.





	Obvious

The group date during Yasogami High’s cultural festival had to have been the weirdest thing Yosuke had _ever_ experienced. He was trying to go along with it (it had been his idea, after all) but hearing his partner talk in a high-pitched voice and call himself “Hilda” was fraying his very sanity. Pushing all those feelings down, Yosuke asked the question said at the end of official group dates.

“Which one of us would you chose for your boyfriend?” Sure, the event hadn’t lasted for very long but he was certain he would die of awkwardness if this continued.

“W-what kind of lame ass question is that?” Chie said harshly. Yosuke had expected as much from her.

“That’s a little personal,” Yukiko stated, clearly uncomfortable, just like everyone else.

Everyone but _Souji_ , who was staring intensely at Yosuke, who immediately blushed. Looking into his eyes so intimately made Yosuke feel like he was the only person in the world.

 _Was this in response to my question?_ Yosuke thought. Souji stood up and walked around the table towards Yosuke, who was still frozen from his gaze. Souji’s hand cupped his face and Souji leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Yosuke’s.

The entire room went silent, all eyes on them. Yosuke’s first instinct was to run but his body was ignoring his brain’s orders.

 _Fuck it_.

Yosuke closed his eyes and put a hand on Souji’s waist, pulling him closer.

A chorus of, “ooh,” filled the room but Yosuke didn’t care. When Souji stopped kissing him, Yosuke was satisfied to see a light blush on his face. It was, of course, nothing compared to how red Yosuke’s face probably was.

Then he remembered where they were and who was with them.

“Dude,” Kanji breathed.

Yosuke took hold of Souji’s hand and turned to face the table.

“I _knew_ it!” Kanji said loudly.

Souji chuckled.

Chie and Yukiko had big smiles on their faces and started clapping for them. Soon after, Daisuke and Kanji joined them. Yosuke and Souji gracefully bowed.

“God, I can’t believe it took you two this long,” Chie remarked.

“Yeah, I mean even _I_ could tell,” Daisuke commented.

“Obvious, was I?” Souji asked.

“You two call each other ‘partner,’ so yeah, it was pretty obvious,” Yukiko interjected, pulling out her phone to text someone at the speed of light.

“Whoa, who are you telling about this?” Yosuke asked.

“Rise. She made me promise to text her the minute I found out.”

Rise burst in barely a minute later. When she saw Souji and Yosuke holding hands -

“Woohoo!” she practically screamed.

Yosuke looked over at Souji, thankful that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> @Atlus: let them be gay you cowards
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this stupid little fic I couldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> Also the scene where I got the beginning dialogue can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dLAt7-GM2c)


End file.
